1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method for using an apparatus for storing and displaying footwear and other loose items. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a method for using an apparatus for storing and displaying strapped footwear including, but not necessarily limited to, flip-flops and thong-type sandals, as well as other loose items.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Flip-flops or thong sandals are typically backless sandals having a substantially planar sole that is held loosely on a user's foot by straps. In most cases, the straps of a flip-flop sandal comprise two simple straps that come together to form a “Y” shape. Each of said straps are typically anchored to the sole along both the sides of a user's foot, extend over the top of said foot, and converge together where they are joined. Such combined straps are then anchored to the sole between the user's first (big) toe and next (second) toe. Some thong-type sandals also have other straps, and many different additions and/or variations of strap styles and configurations are also possible.
Although basic thong sandals typically have a flat sole, such thong sandals can also come in a variety of styles such as heels, slides, wedges, and/or “kitten heels.” Thong sandals can be constructed from rubber or other relatively inexpensive materials, while dressier versions can be made from leather, suede, patent leather, and/or other materials. Depending upon prevailing fashion, thong sandals are also sometimes embellished with accessories including, but not limited to, buckles, jewelry, fringes, medallions and/or beading. Because of the popularity of thong sandals as dress shoes, some hosiery manufacturers even make stockings with a gap between the first and second toes to accommodate thong straps.
Organization and storage of flip-flops, thong sandals and other similar footwear can present challenges. Due to the unusual shape and configuration of such footwear including, without limitation, the lack of regular “uppers,” such footwear generally cannot be stored using conventional shoe trees and/or other existing footwear storage devices. Moreover, one member of a pair can become easily lost or misplaced, which renders the remaining member of such pair less desirable and, in some cases, useless.
Although particularly well suited for use with footwear such as thong-type sandals and the like, the apparatus of the present invention can also be used to conveniently store, organize and/or display other items. By way of illustration, but not limitation, the apparatus of the present invention can be used to beneficially hold loose items such as children's toys, stuffed animals and the like. For example, stuffed animals and/or similar toys such as Beanie Babies® or Webkinz® can be efficiently stored and displayed on the apparatus of the present invention. Said toys can be maintained in a convenient location to prevent them from becoming lost or misplaced, while permitting display of such toys during periods when they are not in use.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a convenient, inexpensive and user-friendly device for storing flip-flops, thong sandals and other similar footwear, as well as other loose items. The device should permit the storage and display of such items and, particularly in the case of footwear, should facilitate storage of such footwear in matching pairs. Further, the device should be capable of being used in multiple locations including, without limitation, on coat hangers (such as on support rods in closets or similar enclosures), or on hooks attached to walls, doors or other convenient surfaces.